The Victorian Volume 1
by A Son of Liberty
Summary: WW travels back in time to Victorian London to battle a fearsome demon dark lord of Ares named Xhax and his endless supply of minions and agents. If she fails earth history will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Victorian

Volume 1

A Wonder Woman Fan Series

London; 1870s

His name was Xhax. He was a mysterious demon dark lord of great power. He didn't hail from this reality but from another. He wasn't as nigh omnipotent as my nemesis Ares but he was bad enough. For reasons unknown the demon lord had set up a hellish nexus point around Victorian London. From here he could ravage the world as he saw fit with his minions and whatever else he sought to bring down upon it. I'd traveled back in time with the wonder plane to set up long term operations to stop him from achieving his goals of plunging the past earth into darkness. Having consulted with Olympian oracles prior to undertaking this mission they had shown with their visions the likely result of failing to stop this dark lord. For the record I didn't like time travel whatsoever, but sometimes it was necessary; such as now.

Thankfully I knew the city well enough from my many centuries here beforehand. It wouldn't be too difficult to blend in. I replicated everything I'd need aboard the wonder plane before setting up operational shop. I'd start off with one of the abandoned structures and go from there. Obviously it sucked to be a woman in this timeframe but it could still be navigated, and wisely so.

At this time in London history there was plenty of structures either abandoned or filled with squatters and vagrants. It had typically been a better era for many but like any era there were always those that slipped through the cracks. Dickens might have been harsher about it and maybe he was right but I'd lived here during a good part of Victoria's reign and all things considered it could have been much worse. In many parts of 21st century earth it still was; now that was irony!

I found a well positioned structure that wasn't inhabited by much at present. It would only be temporary. It would still be strange to see a woman alone in these times unless there was a reason. Thus the need to move around as my cover improved would be needed. I used the wonder plane's transporter and appeared in the target structure with my gear moments later. I began operational setup for this initial phase. The wonder plane would be used little in the days ahead so to prevent any manner of unnecessary temporal contamination. Once that was done I began scanning for demonic activity.

The immediate results were disturbing. They were everywhere. It was the largest convergence of them I'd seen in quite a while - and on earth of all places. I'd seen it many times before in other universes and worlds but this was the first for that here; notably in earth's past. There were many reasons for such a convergence. The top reason was that earth was more primitive and vulnerable then; but I'd been around then and this had never happened.

My puzzlement increased with each refined scan. One thing was for certain; I wasn't going to be bored. I had my work cut out for me.


	2. Chapter 2

My initial scans of the demon lord Xhax had been wrong; he was indeed an agent of Ares. This was mentally confirmed by the wonder plane's continually refined scans. My gut had told me not to rule Ares out of things yet, and now I had my mystical proof of it. Now I just needed to stop it.

My base of ops for now was indeed placed in one of those abandoned structures. My goal was to tackle the demonic activity in a proximity manner; in this case from my base outwards. My current base was in a poor area. A good amount of demon activity was right here. Time travel missions were even more risky due to the nature of altering history, creating paradoxes, et cetera. It was too easy to do, and with demons even more so. This was one reason out of millions why I hated time travel!

A powerful demon reading detected by the wonder plane came from a nearby brothel. Of course it would be something like that. I sighed and went for it. My attire was that of a commoner; but once I went in there would be no avoiding what would happen. My looks alone made it bad enough... Suck it up WW and do what needs doing!

I magically concealed my bracelets/lasso and entered the brothel. As ever predictable it didn't take long for the men to be drawn to me like moths to an eternal flame. "Hey, love; what you doing all by your lonesome?" Granted, I usually found British accents hot, but hardly in this case. Most of them were drunk or high from the surging opium trade that had grown here in the past ten to twenty years. There were opium dens everywhere and in the whorehouse it all went together.

One of the whores pushed the drunks away and checked me over; she blinked her eyes a few times in disbelief. "Damn, darling; if you're looking for work I can get you set up right bloody now." She touched my face. "Your facial symmetry is perfection itself. Where are you from love?" "A couple blocks away." "I see. I can't believe we missed you..." I exhaled. This was a long term undercover... She then ran her hands down my arms and then down my torso sides; and of course over my chest. "Damn... Tell you what love; let's take you in the back and see what we might be able to do."

I chose to play along. "I do need money." She laughed. "Well love; you just came to the right place. Name's Eve and I can tell you you're easily the loveliest rose this sleazy joint has ever seen. You'd make the bloody queen jealous!" She took my hand and started to pull me but I didn't move. "What is it love? Don't tell me you're shy?" Hardly. "No. But I do have a way to make people throw tons of money out here right here right now." She laughed. "How? Hypnosis?"

"No; something much simpler. If I may?" She shrugged. "Why not?" It'd work. I done it before. And it would surely help draw the demons to me. They did like beautiful women after all for possession and sacrifice.

I'd fully admit I was not an exhibitionist in any way, but this would play well for what needed to happen. I undressed. Eve stopped me partway. "Love, are you daft?" "This is a whorehouse, right?" She let me do it. It didn't take long for everyone's eyes - drunk high or not on anything - to be drawn to me, or my body rather. The lust meter shot through the roof in no time at all.

All I had to do was walk by them naked...and the money hit the floor with a vengeance. Eve scooped it up as she went. It was like some kind of weird tribute. Even the people in the rooms came out to see the freebie. They started to grow hungry... Eve took my hand. "Come on in the back with me love; now!"

That would draw the demons too. Then the real fun would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

She took me to her room and shut the door; and locked it. "That was bloody bold love." I took a seat and crossed a leg over a knee. She cursed for forgetting my clothes and went to her closet to get some more. "Don't bother Eve." "But you can't..." I shrugged. "Why not?" "You really are missing a few marbles there, aren't you?" "No. I'm just very comfortable in my own skin; that's all." Eve frowned. "You're...not a virgin are you?" I laughed. "Not for a very, very long time." "Love, you can't be more than twenty-" "Twenty five, if you want to get technical." "You're a trickster. That's a good quality. Madam Genevieve will like that. Still, you need to wear something..." "Why? Don't like what you see...?"

That had her. She remained frozen in place. Eve was about mid thirties, I'd wager, and attractive, but by sex worker standards she was coming to the end of her servicing clients in a primary capacity. She would become an assistant madam at the very least in due course.

I slowly stood and very erotically moved over to her. I made sure to make my hips go back and forth in just that right way. Her eyes never left me now; her breathing grew labored. Even for a whore I was hitting her like a ton of bricks. I was at her before she knew it. My arms went around her neck and I pushed myself against her. I gently brushed my lips across her cheek and then whispered into her ear, "How am I doing?" She slowly wrapped her hands around my bare waist and then allowed her fingertips to touch up and down my back. "You're a bloody natural..."

Not really. I was just an experienced operative with blessed Aphie charm. I could feel the desire in her surge (sister Aphie was the goddess of desire too). "You want me just like they do out there?" I then put a light kiss on her cheek. "Are you going to let them have me?" She pulled me close to her. "No." She couldn't really say no. We were supposed to be professionals (prospective and actual); but for the moment nothing could be further from Eve's mind. We kissed; she initiated/led it. I gave her what she wanted. I didn't want to mislead Eve. She was a good person caught up in a crappy trade (the oldest occupation in fact). It would easily be another century before she truly had any real sense of female opportunity/empowerment. And that was just the god of truth telling it like it was!

She wasn't much for words. She rather licked and sucked on my fingers. She wanted much more, but this would be the start of it. Would I give it to her? I would. She was still a fellow woman; and definitely lonely. And we Amazons had always believed the greatest acts of love could only be expressed between women. It was the only time it was truly equal. And men oftentimes took more than they gave during intimacy; it was just their way. That's why we were the mothers and nurses; we were the givers. And nothing was more powerful and giving than a lioness feeding her pride or a mother grizzly protecting her cubs.

We Amazons took womanhood and made it sacred; as it should be. This was where Hera and I could actually agree on something. Beyond that, not so much.

For Eve and me our rising intimacy continued. It had become...a side mission; I wouldn't lie. But it still had its relevance too. Compassion was always my mission as WW.


	4. Chapter 4

No demons came yet; but that didn't mean they wouldn't. Still, a warrior girl like myself could still have fun white waiting even if that was the case. And Eve and I did just that. She also appeared to be a super foot fetishist (fetishism was common in the more purist Victorian era anyway). She'd sucked/licked my feet and toes to her heart's content. As I'd said earlier; I didn't mind. She was hardly the first man/woman that had worshipped me like a goddess (albeit one that didn't need/seek worship) and surely wouldn't be the last. And she was very content giving the attention rather than me giving it to her. I was content letting her do it.

She finished her latest hand/foot affection session and then laid her naked form against mine in her bed. She pressed her body against mine and interlocked her hand with mine. "You have the most perfect hands and feet; long, slender fingers and toes. Not that the rest of you is bad either by any means!" She gave me a long kiss before saying anything else. "It's almost like you were made from clay itself." Never heard that one before! "Yeah; it seems like it sometimes."

Now that her many hours of loving of my godly form had pleased her to the extent that it had, I felt it was time to get down to some business; WW business that was. "Eve..." "Yeah, darling?" "Have you noticed anything...unusual in this area of late?" "Like what love?" I cleared my throat. "Crazy stuff." She laughed. "This smoky town is always full of crazy buggers. What's new about that love?" "I don't know. But have you heard of anything...like demons happening of late?" She stopped admiring my "perfect hand" and then moved some of my black locks out of my face to look me in the eye better. "Did I love you a little too hard overnight love?" I laughed. "No love, really?" "Hardly. But I've heard rumors too." "Such as?" "Well, I heard some Christians saying things." Eve rolled her eyes. "Christians are bloody nuts. That's why this town's in the shape it's in." She obviously didn't know about the Battle of Vienna in 1683. I'd seen that battle myself; start to finish. That was the advantage of being an onsite immortal. And most didn't know Ares had invented Islam in the first place; that was still true in the 21st century let alone the era of Victoria.

"But what if they're right about these...demons?" "Then god save the queen. Who bloody cares? Are we done loving, love?" I took some initiative and kissed her with longing and hunger. "How's that for an answer?" "Just what this whore ordered." We did it some more.

I hadn't gotten lost in things; even though I had to admit it was damned fun. Still, my warrior senses were ever ready for action; naked or clothed. The whole thing was absurd in many ways I realized that, but everything linked to my brother War was crazy. This was just the ripple effects of it. But even as Eve and I engaged in some good sex again...I could now indeed feel the darkness gathering around us. It was just a matter of time. For after all - misery loved company.


End file.
